zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In Her Blood
Sometimes, Nick´s parents tended to invite him and their rabbit daughter in law to share family dinner with them. Being in good terms with Judy too, they always looked forward to meeting her every time they got the chance. She was already like family to them. Like Nick, they were too surprised and fascinated by Judy´s new interest in belly dancing. John Wilde and his wife thought she was incredible at that, and wanted to see her perform every once in a while themselves. For the next family dinner, Nick and his parents were going to Savannah Central´s best skyscraper restaurant. Due to all of them wanting to see her perform again, Judy decided to dance there that night too and made a reservation for her performance. The evening of the dinner was almost at hand, as Nick was coming home again. Just for fun, he had been doing some research on an interesting subject that had showed up some surprising revelations. The fox came to their palm tree apartment, where Judy was just relaxing and reading books from her favorite author, Ernest Lemmingway. “Hi darling! How was it at work?” she asked her husband cheerfully. “It was great. How are you? We better get ready soon for the dinner tonight”, Nick sat down. “Yes, certainly. By the way, your father actually designed me a new performing outfit with the best materials he has at Suit-topia. I´ll be wearing that tonight during my dance, wanna see?” Judy asked. “Certainly. My father is one of the best tailors in the city”, Nick said. Judy went to change. Soon, she arrived in a new version of her bikini-like bedlah outfit. Interestingly, the silk on that and her facial veil wasn´t red as usual, but rather dark blue like blueberries, and her snake bracelet was replaced by a fox one. The gem on her headpiece had the same color as Nick´s green eyes. “Wow. I didn´t think you couldn´t look any prettier as a dancer”, Nick looked in amazement. “He designed it to fit the tastes of my darling husband. I knew you would love it”, Judy smiled flirtatiously. Suddenly, Nick remembered what he was supposed to reveal her. “You know Judy, for a talented and beautiful exotic dancer like you, I found something interesting. A little research I did revealed something”, he took stuff out of his bag, smiling. “Research? This is getting interesting”, Judy said. Even though she wasn´t a cop anymore, investigative work always interested her. “Ever since you went on to become a professional, the sheik of Sahara Square had been wondering that about you. He told me that too, and just for curiosity, I decided to try out genealogy a bit. He let me check the library on his palace, and I did some reading on Sahara Square´s Hall of Records too. Check this out”, Nick showed a page out of a book he had taken a copy of. In it stood a very beautiful desert hare that looked like an Arabian princess. Despite her being a bit taller and having a different color on her fur, she bore a striking resemblance to Judy. Even her costume looked a lot like Judy´s belly dancer outfits, except even more elaborate. “Who´s that? She´s really beautiful,” Judy wondered. “Jaleela. They didn´t mention her last name, but she lived 200 years ago in Sahara Square. She was said to be the most legendary dancer during the kingdom´s era. With her fur shining like gold and eyes glorious as stars, she was a wonderful sight to behold according to the stories. Her belly dancing skills are said to be the best any mammal has ever had and she almost enchanted anyone who saw her perform”, Nick read the notes. “Interesting. Looks like I wasn´t a pioneer in this after all among bunnies”, Judy chuckled. “Funny how you should mention it, because from the research I did, it hints that you are her distant relative! Even though your family has come mostly from the countryside for centuries, there is still a bit of that blood in your family, and it has apparently decided to show up in you. Desert hares have apparently made offspring with regular rabbits like you in your family line somewhere. Makes sense since your cousin Lola has the same kind of fur color as Jaleela had too”, Nick told. Judy gasped. As unbelievable as the story sounded, it felt so amazing and convenient that there might have been some truth to that. “Wow. Desert hare blood, I never believed that was possible. Although my hard work and passion may have played a part in my skill more than anything like that”, she smiled. “Maybe you´re right. But whether you are related to Jaleela or not, you still are the finest dancer in this city during this generation. I wouldn´t mind believing that story to be true, though”, Nick patted his wife. “Did they mention anything else about her in the notes?” Judy asked. “They said that she eventually married the powerful and respected prince of the kingdom….and wow, the prince was a desert fox according to this!” Nick noticed. “A fox? Well, now I´m convinced that she was indeed my ancestor”, Judy giggled. “And that means you´re now blue-blooded too. Whether the legend of her is true or not, I´ll consider you royalty from this day on”, Nick smiled, bowing before his wife. “It´s fun to think that, but I´m satisfied with my family and career enough already. The past is past. I´m still the same bunny as before, who has followed her own way of life instead of doing what other rabbits did”, Judy told. “I understand. You´re the best female mammal in the world the way you are already, and just special enough for me. The relationship with someone like you has been worth it, no matter what we´ve went through”, Nick hugged the rabbit. Suddenly, they noticed that it was time to head for the restaurant. “Get the car ready. I´ll pack my things in no time”, Judy said. “As you wish, Your Highness”, Nick joked. The evening there went great as expected. Nick and his parents got the best table there that was just close enough to the stage where Judy was performing. The belly dancer was still as good as usual during her show. The same chest lifts and shimmies still looked beautiful to her husband, who never got tired of these performances. “She´s a gorgeous rabbit. You´re lucky to have someone like her, my son”, John told Nick, who was almost like hypnotized by his wife´s beautiful navel movements. “You´re right, Dad”, Nick kept on enjoying the show while ordering the best champagne there. After the dance and the applause following it, Judy changed back to her formal dress backstage and joined the family dinner. They all praised her performance there at the table. Nick´s parents smiled as Judy kissed Nick again during their toast. Nothing was better for a successful performer like her than to have someone like Nick. The rest of the evening went great in the restaurant. The three foxes and the rabbit all enjoyed a five course meal in the elegant atmosphere of the place. Even after the kiss, Judy and Nick were still in quite the amorous mood during the dinner, judging by the way they looked at each other. Of all the couples dining there, they were the most loving one. While nobody truly knew whether the story of Jaleela was true and if she really was Judy´s ancestor, it didn´t matter to Nick in the end. Judy was still like a real Ara-Bunny princess to him. Definitely the shiniest star that had ever been on Sahara Square´s sky. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years